As researched from the world-wide-web, turmeric (curcuma longa) is widely known and has been widely researched in both the western world and in India for its many health benefits. In Ayurvedic medicine, turmeric is thought to have many medicinal properties and many in India use it as a readily available antiseptic for cuts, burns and bruises. Curcumin is the part of turmeric that provides turmeric with curcuminoids, which are believed to have health properties such as antioxidant, antibacterial and anti-inflammatory qualities.
The uses for lavender essential oil are many. For the skin, lavender helps abscesses, acne, allergies, athlete's feet and fungal infections, boils, bruises, burns, cold sores, cuts, dermatitis, eczema, hives, inflammations, insect bites and stings, lice, psoriasis, rashes, ringworm, scabies, scars, shingles-marks, sunburns and wounds.
Glycerin, also known as glycerol reduces or eliminates any skin disturbance, from psoriasis to bug bites or burns, cuts off pain and itching by quieting injured cells, doubles healing speed, and cuts scarring in half. The pure form of glycerin kills all bacteria on contact by instantly drawing the water out of them.
It is the objective of this preferred embodiment that, given the widely researched benefits of turmeric roots, lavender essential oil, and glycerin, first aid formulations of these natural substances would be highly beneficial for dressing wounds, thus providing a natural healing of the wounds without the use of chemically formulated antibiotics.